Evita
by TheYearOfDelena115
Summary: AU: Poor orphan Elena runs away to Evita City to become rich & famous. Her best friend Damon follows her & protects her. She sleeps her way to the top, until she marries the rich Vice-President Stefan Salvatore. When Damon poses as Elena's personal bodyguard they have a very steamy love affair. But how long can that last before Damon forces her to choose between ambition & love?
1. Chapter 1 - The Event

"You're incorrigible." I giggled in hushed tones as he bit my ear.

"And you love it," Damon whispered so seductively into my ear goose bumps rose all over my body.

Damon's arm held me close to his body as it settled over my stomach.

"I haven't trained you well enough," I giggled as I tried to ignore the feelings that arose as he kissed my neck. I settled even deeper into my thin pillow as I tried to prevent him from kissing me to leave me to sleep. "You're cockier than the boys I usually tolerate." I shut my eyes tightly as I spoke with a serious tone in my voice, but a smirk on the corner of my lips.

"Aw," he smiled as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. "You think you can train me." He laughed, and my eyes sprung open as he teased me.

"Are you mocking me?" I grabbed his hands and pushed him away from me as I tried to sit up.

"Me? Mocking you?" Damon's eye brows rose in a faux incredulous manner, that easily made all my anger dissipate as I couldn't help but smile. "Of course not. I've been trained too well to do that." Damon nodded softly as he kissed me just below my belly button in an adoring manner that caused me to almost forget everything.

"Damon," My eyes fluttered closed for just an instant, my body almost succumbing to the feelings he was causing in me as his lips slid down lower, and lower… "We haven't finished discussing this." I finally gritted my teeth and pulled his head up to face me.

"Always such discipline." Damon shook his head as he used his knuckles to prop his naked self-up and sitting directly in front of me. "You might be the only person in the world who can be on the cusp of an orgasm and out of stubbornness pull away." Damon shook his head with a small laugh.

"Answer me honestly," I whispered as I leaned over on my hands and knees and reached over to touch his face with my hands and look adoringly at the only man I knew I would ever be able to love.

"I might make it my life's mission to correct that horrible habit." Damon ignored me as his sapphire-colored eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones.

"Elena," he breathed as he moved his face to kiss my hands. "You know you don't really control me." He laughed, almost nervously, as if he wanted me to cut the poor guy a break.

"I don't?" I whispered quickly, and for some reason I wasn't as upset as I would've been had any other boy told me the same thing.

"No, Elena." He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes sweetly. "Don't you know that if you could control me like you do all the rest, I wouldn't be here?" Damon lifted an eye brow as he lifted a hand to his lips and kissed it softly, and I stared at our intertwined hands with some sort of mystified stare.

"Why wouldn't you be here?" I whispered back.

"I love you, Elena." Damon moaned as he kissed up my wrist, and up my arm.

"I love you too, Damon." My eyes fluttered shut as I relinquished my body to the sweet feeling of his lips on me.

"You see," Damon ceased his kisses and my eyes flew open once more. "Proof you don't control me."

"What?" I stared at him, every fiber of my being turned on and very confused. And stupidly, unafraid of the emotions he caused me to feel that were sure to be the cause of my demise.

"You love me, you never loved any of the rest, and you never will." Damon grinned softly as he leaned over, pushed me smoothly on my back and began kissing me.

Before we got too into our passionately sweet kiss and before I could forget what I wanted to say, I stopped kissing him for a quick moment and spoke.

"It's true. I don't control you. If I did I wouldn't love you, and you wouldn't be here." I stared at his face that was directly in front of mine, as it held still in my hands and began to understand the meaning behind my words.

"I know." Damon grinned. "I know that from here on out, you'll only ever be able to love me, just as I will only ever be able to love you." His serious words were spoken so closely to my face that I could feel each breath that he used to speak.

After a serious and deep life-changing stare, where we both understood the depth of both of our feelings for the other, his lips attacked mine; happy that they would be in an uninterrupted reunion with their partners.

As he kissed me, the small amount of fear that I had at the thought that I would never be able to be happy without him slowly waned when he made me forget even my own name as he drove me to ecstasy.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered as she leaned forward from the desk that was directly behind me in our history class.

"What is it?" I spoke lowly, through my teeth that were smiling widely for the professor who had just took to his desk and grinned at me.

"Tyler won't stop asking about you."

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

Tyler was a worthless dog who I had, at one point, stupidly thought was going to help me get out of the hell hole that I lived in. His father was an important military officer in Mystic Falls, and he had a hell of a lot of connections – that caused me to see him with much more tolerable eyes than I would have in other situations, seeing as how my heart had always belonged to Damon.

Damon and I were childhood sweethearts; I had known him all my life. But we broke up when I was 15 because he thought I was too ambitious. We hadn't gotten back together until last month when I had just turned seventeen.

Tyler and I had gone out for six months. But like a lion, I waited until I had secured every position until I took the opportunity to attack my prey. I had been the very best girlfriend he could have ever asked for. I gave Tyler my sole attention. I didn't act needy. I didn't bore him with the details of my day, I didn't sleep with him, but I pleasured him in _other_ ways. I did everything he wanted, all with the hope that one day he would introduce me to some important people, including his parents, and raise me up from my despairing place in society.

But he didn't. And when I asked him if I would ever be able to meet his parents, he laughed in my face. Needless to say, I broke up with him. That was months ago though, and I had dated several people before getting back together with Damon. But since it had been so long, I didn't understand why Tyler still thought I would give him the time of day.

"So he gave me something to give to you and wants to know if you're ever going to take him back."

Take him back? Hell no. But receive his gifts…. Well, that was quite a possibility.

"What is it?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"I don't know, I didn't check. But it was in a jewelry box. I put in your backpack."

Jewelry! It couldn't be! I hadn't had a single jewel in my possession for years. And I could only look admiringly at the jewels of all the lower middle class people that surrounded me at Mystic Falls University.

I decided I wouldn't look at it, until I was completely alone. Only then would I be able to reveal my true emotions and celebrate whatever gift it was that Tyler had given me.

"Don't talk to me about him again, Bonnie. I'll deal with him from now on." I turned my head quickly to tell Bonnie, and she nodded silently in reply.

"Alright, today class we're going to be moving onto a new unit." Alaric, my professor/uncle pursed his lips. "As you all know, since we just finished discussing the causes, and victories of the Last War, I had planned on going back and have you all study the colonial times of the Old United States, to see how their constitution had been drafted."

Several kids in my class nodded, already knowing that this was the course of action Mr. Saltzman, my Aunt Jenna's husband, had planned to take.

"However, after his dinner with Colonel Kahn, Dean Crystal has informed me that the curriculum of this course will be changing to studying the government as it currently is."

Everyone ooh'd and ah'd around me. And at the mere sound of Colonel Kahn's name, I knew that my next destination after this classroom was to the dean's office. The dean, who admired me so, would tell me all sorts of details about what the Colonel was like! Perhaps he had asked him about the capital? Perhaps he had some details about the captivating Evita capital that had so enthralled me my entire life? I wanted so badly to visit, but because I was of very low economic stature, my chances of going at a young age were next to none. Unless….

_No!_ I immediately shouted to myself. I would not go through with my plan of seducing the dean into paying for a trip to the capital. _You're in love with Damon_. My conscience scolded me.

I quickly quieted my conscience down as I reminded it that I would do no such thing. I loved Damon far too much to betray him by going through the plan that had been working so well until I had gotten back together with him. I couldn't leave the love of my life so simply. It would be far too difficult for me to betray him and be apart from him for so long.

"After class you will be walking outside to receive the new State donated history text books. Your homework for tonight will be to read pages 4-20. I'll give you a brief introduction as to what the book talks about now." Alaric sighed.

"Now as you all now, after the Last War," He started.

"You mean World War 3," Daniel, I think, interrupted him.

"Daniel Peterson, how many times must I say that I abhor that name before it gets through your thick skull?" Alaric tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if in pain.

"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman."

"It's fine. Anyways, as I was saying: after the Last War, about twenty years ago, although the US won the war, most of the West Coast was so attacked with nuclear weapons by China, Russia, Iran, and Venezuela, that its practically uninhabited now. Thankfully, the east coast aka us, excluding the old capital of Washington D.C., was left intact. Now, for the past twenty years, with the help of what's left of the European Union, we've been in a period of reconstruction. But since the nuclear attack of the terrorists that ended the war in Washington D.C., killed most of the past leaders of government, what happened to our government?

"Yes, Rachel." Alaric pointed to the blonde as he sat with his leg lifted on the corner of his wooden desk.

"It collapsed, and people went crazy."

"Well, sort of. But not really. Anybody else?" Alaric looked around and caught my hand up and nodded for me to speak.

"Although the government collapsed, a man named Elijah Mikaelson, the remaining speaker of the house, took control of what was left of the government and commanded the remaining thirty-five state militias to take control of the people and force the people to stop reaping havoc."

"Very good. Glad to see someone was paying attention last semester. So after President Mikaelson took over after the war ended, he began to take several visits to the European Union to have discussions that resulted in the discussion that has shaped the policies of the New United States for the last twenty years. Those discussions are now known as the Round Table Discussions." Alaric slid his hand into his pockets and began to walk around as he waited for us to copy down all the words into our notebooks.

"After the Round Table Discussions, President Mikaelson set a series of reconstruction policies that are still in place today. Unfortunately President Mikaelson passed away back in 2104, of lung cancer that had developed unbeknownst to him.

"Following President Mikaelson, his brother Klaus Mikaelson took his position automatically, waiving off elections due to the consistent chaos of the people. He feared the country would turn to the worst, and all the developments his brother had made would fall to pieces if they were allowed to vote.

"So, after the no elections, the second President Mikaelson set up the new capital in-"

"Evita," I whispered simultaneously with him.

The capital I was obsessed with; the setting of all of my favorite dreams.

The home of the rich and famous.

"Evita is located on the southeastern coast of Florida, where Miami had previously been. Do all of you recall last semester when I pointed to the exact location on the map that the Dean had so generously lent us specifically for that class?"

Several books, maps, and more had been destroyed by the war. President Jennings, the president who had been killed by the attack at the end of the war in Washington D.C., had established an executive order to the military to collect any and all updated maps during the war, to collect the best intel on the geography of the world, since the Russians had made it their first order of business to destroy all of our satellites in space. The Dean had such good connections with the Virginian state government, that he had been given one map to share with the entire university whenever it pleased him.

We all nodded; the event was so special – I would certainly never forget!

"Well, you all remember then that Evita is at least a three months trip by horse and only about 3 hours by plane, if you can afford it." Alaric nodded.

The world relied on gas called shale gas – a form of gas that the US discovered around 2005 or 2006. It was one of the reasons the US won the war. While the rest of the world had basically exhausted their usage of oil in their areas, the US had reverted to its abundant supply of shale gas. I had heard on radio advertisements that it was relatively cheap since there was a ridiculous amount, but I was way too poor to afford it. Plus, there weren't enough cars to make it affordable enough for me to go on one to the capital and pursue my dream of being an actress. I had to travel by foot or by horse. The twenty year long war had depleted a ridiculous amount of steel resources and the cars that had been made prior to it, had become too old and unkept. Several cars needed tune-ups that couldn't be made because there weren't the necessary tools to update the cars.

Yeah, the war basically ruined everything. I heard on the radio that the world had been set back at least 150 years. We basically had the technology of the 1950's. I wonder what the technology of 2080 was like if we had been set back 160 years. It seemed advanced enough to me now…

"Evita is now run by the first elected president since 2087. Now, I know the last election was about 11 years ago, but do any of you remember the controversy of the election of 2100?" Alaric raised a brow.

I quickly raised my hand. I knew all the answers of course. Even though the election had happened when I was only six, I constantly asked the Dean questions about the capital, and listened to the radio as often as possible.

"Yes, Elena." Alaric pointed at me after making sure no one else had their hand up.

"President Alexander won by only a thirty percent of the popular vote."

"Very good." Alaric nodded. "And do you all know how that happened?" Alaric asked rhetorically. "Before the war, the voting system was far different in the old United States. After President Klaus was elected, he changed the electoral process to only allowing the popular vote. Since Congress was so fresh and new, they just allowed the president to do what he wanted.

"And you all remember that twenty electoral parties sprung up after the war. There were socialists, fascists, new statists, old whigs, new republicans, old democrats, etc. So when the election came, the people voted for their own political parties' presidential candidate. And though only thirty percent of the population wanted President Alexander, he got the majority percentage. And he's been president ever since. The election's coming up after 11 years, now. Let's take that into consideration when we do our reading tonight, alright?" Alaric smiled at all of us, and as if planned the bell rang.

I stood up quickly and smiled at Alaric on my way out. "Thank you!"

"I'll see you this weekend at the party." Alaric nodded with a soft smile as I headed out.

Since I was poor and on scholarship, I had originally only been allowed to attend one class – Alaric's. But after a few manipulations and favors from the Dean, I was allowed to attend all of the classes. Today, being Friday, I only had one class though.

Just then, I felt hands wrap around my eyes from behind me and I gasped as someone whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

"Oh! Damon!" I turned around with a large grin. "What are you doing here?" I shrieked.

Damon was just as low-class economically as I. He had to work several jobs in order to support his family of five – his dad had left his mother when he was very young, he hardly remembers him at all.

"Damon, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" I smiled as I felt extremely giddy as he held me close to his chest.

"Elena, there's something I have to tell you-"

"Oh, no! Damon, don't tell me you got fired from the steel workshop! They were paying you five dollars a week! That was such a good opportunity-"

"No, Elena, it's not that." His face was suddenly pale, but as long as he wasn't fired I couldn't care less what had happened.

"Elena! There you are I've been looking all over for you." Dean Crystal suddenly appeared before me with a soft, yet angry looking smile.

"Dean," I quickly pushed Damon away from me and stepped in front of him. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of Damon, or the fact that he was wearing a very wrinkled and stained shirt, or the fact that he was a bit sweaty. It was the fact that I didn't want the dean knowing I had a relationship – although I loved Damon with all of my soul, there was a selfish part of me that was afraid of what might happen if the Dean knew that Damon and I were seeing each other.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner at a Dan's cabaret tomorrow night at nine," The middle-aged man smiled. "My brother is bringing a friend from the capital and I would love if I could have the luck of having your company."

"Absolutel-" Damon growled from behind me.

"I would love to!" I quickly said loud enough to overwhelm any noise that came out of Damon's mouth. "Then you would be able to tell me about the dinner you had with Colonel Kahn!"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow night." The Dean smiled as he completely ignored Damon from behind me and walked away.

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

We both yelled at the same time as soon as the Dean was out of sight.

"Damon! You cannot behave like a caveman just because we're dating!" I yelled as I stormed off to the parking lot.

"A caveman? Me!" Damon yelled.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't want my girlfriend going out on a date at a time like this" Damon growled.

"Damon! He's the reason I've been allowed to study here! He's given me all of those scholarships! This is hardly the time for jealousy."

"Elena, you think I don't want you to go out with him because I'm jealous?" Damon's voice cracked and I turned to see what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean? Of course you were jealous!" I yelled. "Weren't you?" I looked at him incredulously.

"No! I was trying to stop you from making plans when you were going to be otherwise occupied!" Damon yelled.

"Why would I be otherwise occupied Damon?"

"Elena," Damon paused and looked down, looking as if he had kicked a puppy and felt horribly sick about it.

"What is it?" I whispered as I walked towards him. "You're scaring me, Damon."

I was torn. On the one hand, I was desperate to know what Damon had to say so that I could just get it out of him and make him feel better. But on the other hand whatever he had to say seemed too horrible for me to want to hear. Perhaps it was better if he just didn't say anything?

"Jeremy's dead."

Those two words shattered my heart and changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is the End

A/N: The following 2 chapters are kind of angsty and sad. Sorry they're necessary.

*Flashback*

"Let me see him." I barely communicated as I shoved through the crowds of people that stood looking mournfully towards me, as if they pitied me.

"Elena-"Jenna called after me, but someone, I think Damon stopped her. He was smart enough to know that this wasn't the time to discuss anything with me.

I rushed into the room that was directly past the small kitchen and walked into my brother's room only to halt and find the scariest sight of my entire life.

On the bed, on top of the over-worn auburn covers that my mother had bought him when he was only five years old, sat my beloved brother. Pale. Blue-lips.

My eyes widened. I was horrified. The bubbly, often sarcastic, and wonderful boy that once inhabited this room was most definitively gone. It was hard to believe this body ever had life at all.

I walked at a deadly slow pace, with tears filled in my eyes, until I reached my brother who laid on the left hand side of the bed. I fell onto my knees on the side of the bed, goose bumps spread through my body and my hands shook. It took every force of my being to lift my hand, my hands in tremors, to touch his soft and innocent face. When my hand finally reached his delicate and frighteningly cold skin, I blew out a breath of air and my head collapsed on my forearms.

_He's really dead_, I thought as I gasped for air through my sobs.

"Elena," I couldn't hear the voice over my wailing. "It's going to be alright," Damon said as he put his arms around me.

"Everything's gonna be alri-" I almost laughed as I looked at the blurry figure in front of me. I saw strands of hair stuck around the rims of my eyes and I wiped my nose quickly as I looked at Damon. "My brother's just died!" I screamed, but didn't pull away from his embrace as I didn't find the strength to resist him. "How can anything possibly alright?" I shut my eyes closed tightly as I felt a severe pain in my heart, as if someone had just plunged a knife straight through the middle of my heart and to prolong the pain had begun twisting and turning it.

"Sh," I heard Damon whimper as he gave me a tight hug and put he put his head on top of mine and cuddled me into his neck. "I-I don't know." I heard his voice tremble as I sobbed profusely. "But it will be, okay? I-I promise." Damon cooed.

_You can't promise me that_. I thought, but didn't say because I didn't have the energy to argue.

"We'll survive this, okay?" I heard Damon cry as he patted my back. "We always survive."

_I can't live like this anymore. _I decided as he continued to whisper lies in my ear.

"How did he die?" I asked as tears started falling down at a slower rate.

"I don't know, Elena. Jenna still hasn't-"

"We don't know, Elena." Jenna interrupted. The pain in her face mirrored my own. "The doctor came by just before you got here and couldn't diagnose him. He-he said," she stuttered, as tears started to slip down her cheeks. "He said he'd never learned about this sort of death before."

"So, we don't even know what he died of?" I yelled, outraged that we were so poor that even our doctors were too ignorant to discuss the cause of my poor brother's death.

"Elena, calm down." Damon breathed.

"Calm down?" I cried as I stood up and moved my hands to my hair and began pulling at it just to be able to control something. "Calm down!" I yelled as I paced the small amount of room between the bed and the wall. "My brother's just died out of nowhere, for apparently no reason, and you want me to calm-" I breathed a deep breath, and suddenly I fell down to the floor, my legs giving out.

"Oh, Elena." Jenna ran over to me and held me in her arms as I leaned onto the bed and cried my eyes out, gasping with breaths I didn't know I had left in me.

"This is all because we don't have enough money." I growled furiously into my brother's covers.

"You can't think like that." I heard Damon say as he grabbed on strongly to my voice.

"It's true," I moaned as I looked up in front of me to see my dead brother – yesterday he had told me it was my turn to take out the trash, and I yelled at him for not taking it out himself. Today, I would've given all of the possessions I had in the world – which granted weren't much – just to be able to have been able to tell him I loved him and goodbye. "If we-we, ha-ha-had money," A startling breath made me pause "we would've k-known he was sick."

_I'll never let this happen to me again. _I swore at that moment in silence. _I'll never let money be the reason I lose someone I love again. _

I dragged my feet slowly as I walked over to my room from my brothers'. I could hardly see the floor beneath my feet as I slid over to my room next door. I guess you couldn't qualify the floods of tears in my eyes as crying, seeing as how they stopped falling, but they remained on the cusp of my eye lids. Just waiting for me to blink so they could fall.

_He's gone_. I thought as I looked in the direction of my small and humble bed, looking into space absently.

I heard the door close behind me, without my doing so, and finally I blinked.

I heard soft, quiet footsteps behind me and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Don't Damon-"

_He's gonna hate me,_ I uncomfortably reminded myself as I sat in the car with Dean Crystal and his friend, whose name was apparently John Fell.

"Are you alright?" Dean Crystal asked with a smile that seemed as if he were recuperating from a laugh – I had been so distracted I didn't realize someone had told a joke.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just have a small headache, but it's going away now." I quickly smiled shrugging away the thought.

"Are you sure?" Dean Crystal's friend looked at me with a small smile, as if he were really concerned with my well-being, although I knew his real concern with my health was for alterior reasons as he spoke to my breasts rather than my face.

"Yes, perfectly fine." I shrugged it off. "So tell me Sergeant Major, was it?" I giggled, pretending the ranking was too difficult for my silly little head to even pronounce.

"It was, but please call me Maxwell."

"Maxwell then, how does one achieve all of those decorations?" I grinned as I pet all the decorations on his shoulder and ridiculously flirted with the Mayor of the city.

I felt a little uncomfortable flirting with this older gentleman, because in my heart I felt like I was betraying Damon.

But in all honesty, there was nothing I could do. I had to get out of my small and dirt poor town. I didn't care if I had to flirt, sleep with, or kill someone – but I would overcome poverty one way or the other.

Did you like it?

Reviews are always welcome!/Necessary for this fiction to continue – reviews are my ONLY INSPIRATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :D


	3. Chapter 3 - We Can't Stop

**A/N: So this chapter might be confusing - I hope its not, and I'm sure there's errors but I didn't bother looking through it... sorry :( hope it works anyways lol :D**

**A few years later...**

"Isn't this the funnest party ever!" I heard a girl to my left yell in a fit of laughter to another friend and I shook my head and waved my hips as I got a thrill from the pleasure people were having from _my _party.

"It's fucking awesome!" Another girl yelled back.

As techno music played in the background, I let myself finally relax and immerse myself with the rest of the crowd. I wanted to lose myself to the music and have a good time – god knows after all the planning I did I deserved it.

"Go Elena!" My newest friend Caroline shook her head as she saw me dancing with my eyes close with my hands in the air.

My eyes flashed open to meet my friend who moved closer to me and copied my dance moves. I shook my head from side to side in laughter. She was horrible, but her glee was contagious and I had already had more than enough drinks to put me in the mood for fun.

"God this party is amazing, Elena!" Caroline laughed. "I'm sure Stefan's so proud of you."

As I continued dancing I grinned and tried to brush off her comment – of _course _Stefan was going to be proud of me. He would've been proud of me no matter what, because I knew how to work him. This party was a success because I wanted to prove myself to society – nothing else.

"He better be after all the slaving I did for this!" I let out a fake laugh and continued to jump up and down to the music.

"Sounds like you've earned yourself a nice drink – can I get you one?" She yelled as she continued to bounce.

"No, I'm good!" I shouted back as my hair continued to wave back and forth, only sometimes getting stuck to my now sweaty neck and face.

"Okay!" She perkily walked around me, and got lost amongst the crowds seeing as how there were exactly 404 people surrounding me at that moment.

I shook my hips from side to side a bit too promiscuously for the fiancé of the Vice President of Nuovo America, but I was too buzzed to care, and the people around me were too drunk to pay attention. Or so I thought.

Familiar hands wrapped around my naked waist and slid down my curves to pull my small hips to outline his. His rough hands pressed me against him possessively, and guided me in a circular sway that was way too risqué to follow in front of everyone, and I covered my gasp with the only real laugh I've emitted all night.

_You can't do this – not here_. My mind reminded me. But as I thought of all of the deliciously dangerous fun his hands promised me for tonight, I couldn't stop myself from laying my head back on his shoulder and grinding myself against hishardness.

_Why are you doing this? _My conscience growled. _Damon is strictly off-limits in public areas!_ And yet, when his thumbs began to dip into my underwear… that idea dissipated from my mind entirely.

"You shouldn't be dancing like that out in the open," Damon whispered huskily into my ear, appearing unaffected by my movements on him. But I knew him better than to believe that to be true.

"Why not?" I whispered as my breathing started increasing.

_He's gonna tell me we have to stop this. _ My heart clenched in sudden despair. _He's gonna tell me he's leaving me. _

"Because then people would see us dancing and your precious career would be ruined." Damon's negative words contradicted his seductive actions as he bit my ear and I gasped as my body clenched. But before I could react he slipped something on my face that felt like a-

"It's a mask, so no one will recognize you." Damon sang into my ear;

"You always think of everything." I smiled and let my head fall back onto his shoulders again. As the music began to slow, as did our sensual dancing, my arms fell back and circled his hot neck in a moment of desperation – my body was _aching_ to be closer to him.

That was my problem. My mind had all the discipline in the world, my body on the other hand was constantly fighting against me for Damon. I hated it.

"I love this mask thing – I can finally dance with my hands on you out in the open, and do all the things I've been dying to do for so long. Like this, for example."

One of his hands rested on my hip and the other did _all _of the exploring. Starting from my neck his right hand engulfed my neck and slid down into to the middle of my throat. Then his flattened and started sliding roughly against my breasts, in an awfully teasing manner as his hand slid down the tight fabric and just barely touched my left nipple, but didn't stop to play with it as it continued to fall and touch the naked part of my stomach, just above my stomach. As it passed my belly-button, his hand started to feel delicious on the skin just before my core. His thump slid inside of my skirt and quickly touched the edges of my underwear in an awfully playful manner. For a second I thought he was just going to leave me with that simple touch, aching inside. But instead he took it to the extra level.

His thumb quickly brushed my clit and as soon as I moaned and backed closer into Damon, I could feel his erection quickly protruding out of his jeans.

"I don't know why I didn't think about this mask thing before – it really is a godsend don't you agree?" Damon laughed sinisterly into my ear as he quickly pushed me out of his embrace and twirled me so that my chest would meet his. "If only you could wear a mask during the day, huh?"

"What are you doing, Damon?" I breathed out very seriously as reality set in. But as I looked into his piercing blue eyes that hid behind a white mask that covered half of his face, I almost forgot what I asked.

"You're bodyguard's just having a little fun with you, Elena. Something you haven't done in a very long time." Damon smirked as he put both of his hands on both sides of my hips and squished me into him. He put his leg in between mine and I groaned. "Don't you miss it?" Damon whispered in my ear, as he brought my chest to his.

"I, uh, I-" I swallowed, but couldn't find the words that would communicate what I was feeling at that point.

"It's okay, Elena. I know that you do." He hushed me. "You don't need to answer back with a lie, when we both know you're feeling the same things I am."

Damon began to stare at my lips in an extremely intensely. I didn't even both hesitating, or thinking about the hundreds of people that surrounded me, that could've told Stefan about what they saw, I only thought about the large desire I had to have Damon's lips on mine. As Damon's hands slid down to my lower back and pushed me into his protruding center, I let my eyes roll back and close, as I waited for the tell-tale feelings of passion and relief that I felt only when Damon would kiss me. I felt Damon's familiar lips brush mine only briefly before I heard a demon calling for me.

"Elena! Elena!" Caroline yelled somehow louder than the blasting music.

My eyes flew open and I immediately pushed Damon away and gave him my mask to hide behind his jacket.

"I'm right here, Caroline." I laughed when she finally pushed through the crowd and found me.

"Oh! I was looking for you everywhere, I was worried I'd lost you." Caroline laughed, before her eyes slid from my flushed face to Damon. Suddenly, she blushed and smiled.

I turned to look at what she was staring at.

Damon had his hands behind his back and was staring at the floor. He was hard to miss, not only because he looked extremely attractive in a tux, but also because he was the only besides Caroline and I who wasn't dancing.

"You clean up nicely, Salvatore!" Caroline laughed, and I was jealous. "What are you doing here with, Elena?" Caroline looked at us both strangely.

"Yes, what are you doing here Damon? I thought I ordered all the body guards to be securing the premises to prevent party crashers?" I turned to him as well – I had to pretend like I had just as little clue as Caroline or she would be suspicious. Damon was after all the only body guard currently dancing at the party – everyone else had donated a little over ten grand to attend the party.

"Yes, well unfortunately you do not pay me Ms. Gilbert, your _husband _does." Damon grinned with a pained look in his face that was obvious only to me. "And your husband wants you to be protected at all times."

"Even at this extremely secure party?"

"His orders, Miss." Damon grinned at Caroline.

"Stefan is so overprotective." I shook my head and rolled at my eyes at Caroline, to make sure she bought the act.

"Speaking of Stefan," Caroline threw her hands in front of her with a smile. "I just saw him by the bar. He told me to tell you that he wanted to see you in his office in ten minutes."

"Oh," I smiled. "Then I better go freshen up in the bathroom. Wanna come?" I smiled.

"Um, yes," she paused as she looked past me at the entrance. "Actually, how about I meet you there? I just saw a good friend of mine, and I have to say hi."

"Oh, no problem." I laughed, and started walking. "Aren't you coming, Salvatore?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert." Damon sighed.

"Hey, if she ever becomes a burden, I'm _always _looking for a new bodyguard." Caroline touched his shoulder and winked at him as she walked past us.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked away and headed in a straight bee line for the bathroom, not bothering to socialize with any of my guests on my way there.

I walked to my bathroom, instead of the guest one, knowing Caroline would not be able to meet me there. After walking for five minutes, the loud sounds from the party began to dwindle and I felt my shoulders relax.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's hands wrap around my waist and push me into my room.

"What are you doing?" I breathed loudly as I was pushed against the wall.

"You can't just walk around, swaying your hips in that short skirt, and not expect me to react." Damon growled as he placed one hand on my hip, and the other on my neck and pressed into me as if he were trying to blend me with the wall.

My legs almost instinctually wrapped around his mid-section and I began to take off his jacket.

"God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Damon hissed as he kissed up my neck so rapidly I felt like I was on fire.

"Damon," I breathed loudly as he kissed down my neck. It was so exhilarating, our situation. As painful as it was that we had to hide our love for each other, this constant sneaking around definitely added a flame to our relationship.

The lights in the room were completely turned off, and although the sounds from the party were still slightly audible in the background, they slowly faded away as Damon's kisses down my chest grew louder and more rapidly desperate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to play with his hair as I pushed him onto my chest. He slid my bandow onto my stomach and took my breast into his mouth and began to play with nipple with his teeth.

"Ah!" I moaned as my head banged against the wall roughly.

As more of my weight fell against him, he was forced to lift his hips up higher to carry more of my weight. His hips bucked suddenly as if he was no longer in control of his body. I began to press harder against him and I heard him groan.

"I was going to wait until later tonight, but I can't." I heard him pant against my neck. "I can't wait anymore, Elena."

"Me neither," I shook my head and waited for him to zip his pants down when all of a sudden I heard a knocking on the door.

"Elena?" Caroline's annoying voice interrupted us again. "Are you in there?"

Damon and I froze against each other. I bit my lip and shut my eyes forcefully, in utter pain because of the situation. There was nothing more that I wanted to than to just have Damon inside of me already, but I was forced to keep still and not make a sound.

Damon, thankfully, had been through this drill a few times before, and knew he had to be silent as well.

After a minute or two of dead silence, after I heard Caroline's heels hit the stairs, Damon let me slide down the wall and walked away from me.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Elena." Damon shook his head as he sat on my bed and let his head fall into his hands.

"Damon," I lifted my head high with a tear in my eyes. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Damon swallowed as he lifted his head to meet my eyes. "I thought that I could handle you. You know after Jeremy died, I understood that you were really desperate to get out of the poverty we lived in back home. I understood that. I got that you wanted a better future. Hell, I wanted it too."

"Damon, don't-" I started walking over to him.

"I told myself that your ambition would only be a good thing, even when you cheated on me with your professor." He interrupted me.

"I believed you when you said that even though you slept with all those men who owned the radio show, that you only loved me." He choked up.

I stood there watching him in pain, and stood silently, waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

"I stood by you, when you had no one else when we first came to Evita. I accepted all of the horrible things you did to me and your family, because I thought that you were still recuperating from Jeremy's death. I thought I could handle that as long as I had you in the end." He sighed with a tear sliding down his face.

"I've been deceiving myself all this time, into believing that nothing you did mattered, because in the end I still had you."

"You do have me, Damon." I cried as I walked over to him and fell on my knees in front of him. I grabbed his hands and put them on my face as I curled into them. "I'm still yours."

"You're married to another man, Elena." Damon sighed as looked into my teary eyes. "I lost you the day your brother died. I just haven't let myself admit it yet." Damon stood up and walked towards the door.

"I've only ever loved you Damon." I said quickly. "I've never loved anyone more than you."

I prayed my words would stick and make him stop – and they did.

Damon smiled and turned to me. "There is one thing you've always loved more than me." Damon said as he put on his jacket. "Your ambition."

"That's not true-" I gasped.

"Then run away with me, Elena." Damon smiled sadly. "Let's leave Evita and forget about everything and everyone." Damon took my hands in his and wiped a tear from my cheek as he looked down on me. "We could be happy together, just the two of us. We could have kids."

For a second, I let the thought cross my mind. I could just imagine little baby Damon's running around all over a huge property playing and laughing with Damon and me. It seemed like a beautiful fantasy. Unfortunately, it had to remain that way.

"Damon, you know I can't do that." I looked away from him and took a step back. "Stefan's about to run for President! I'm about to become the world's wealthiest and most important woman! I can't leave now-"

"Not now, not never." Damon said stiffly.

"Damon, please! I'm doing so much good here! I spend my days giving money and healthcare to those back home! I've been helping the poor everywhere! It's my duty to stay here and help them."

"It's not your job to help everyone, Elena!" Damon yelled at me.

"How can you be so selfish, Damon? I'm saving millions of lives!"

"Me? Selfish! You call following you to Evita to make sure you were protected selfish? You call helping you make it to the top selfish?" Damon started walking so close, that as I backed up to get away from him, I hit the threshold of my bed. "You call my lying to your husband and pretending to be your body guard selfish? You call watching you in his arms, while waiting to actually satisfy you at night _selfish_?" Damon shouted as he pushed me into me onto my bed.

He grabbed my arms and lifted them over my head as he stared into my eyes and breathed on me roughly.

"How dare you call me selfish." Damon hissed.

For a second as his eyes slid down to my mouth, I was sure he was going to kiss me. My heart pounded so fast in both fear and excitement that I would've died in his arms if he did.

Unfortunately, he lifted himself off me quickly and walked out of the room before I could stop him.

I sat up quickly and breathed heavily.

Damon was going to live me tonight – and there was _nothing _I was going to be able to do about it.

I had just lost my best friend of 17 years and the love of my life.

As the events of the night settled in, I began to sob.

**I hope it wasn't too confusing! I'm going to continue this story cuz it's kind of fun - let me know what you think :)**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE :D**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT 3**


End file.
